Our Horizon Awaits
by TheAnxiousAcademic
Summary: Takes place right after the movie. After Pazu and Sheeta fly off into the sunset, there remains a question; what will become of their relationship? Will they go their separate ways or embrace the future together? (Read the title and take a wild guess XD)


Hey guys! This is my first "Castle in the Sky" fanfic. I had to write this because I ship the two main characters hard-core, and I find a surprising lack of fics for this movie. If anyone somehow ended up here that hasn't seen it, I highly recommend it, along with all of Hayao Miyazaki's films. I tried to write this scenario as plausibly as possible, considering there isn't a huge amount of romance in the film, but if you have any tips on how or what I can improve on in future fics, please let me know!

Anyways, enjoy!

-TheAnxiousAcademic

Sheeta and Pazu were finally alone, soaring through the skies in the Windkite, away from Dola and Laputa and all the remnants of their grand adventure. Now, the future loomed before them, vast and unknown, for the two of them to spend as they would.

"Pazu?" Sheeta said timidly.

"Hm?"

Sheeta was looking out the rim of the Windkite to the expansive sky before her. The badly chopped ends of her hair waved in the breeze as the wind caressed her. Pazu was behind her, whittling away at a piece of wood, trying to make a flute to pass the time.

"We really did it, didn't we?" She asked. Ever since the joyous departure from their friends the stark reality of the danger they'd faced together was finally settling on her for the first time.

"Yeah, we sure did," Pazu replied cheerfully, standing up and walking over so he could enjoy the view by her side.

Sheeta couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks as Pazu's arm brushed against hers. Truth be told, there was much else on her mind beyond just the success of their adventure on Laputa. Things that concerned her...and him.

"I...I wonder if Dola and the boys will remember us," Sheeta stammered, trying not to meet Pazu's eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure they will. But, odds are we won't be crossing paths again with them for awhile, seeing as we're going to Gondua."

_Gondua. _Sheeta's eyes widened with the memory of Pazu's promise. One he'd given her completely unprompted and of his own volition. Truth be told, it had shocked her when he had brought it up. She had only mentioned it once when she had told him the story of her terrifying capture by the government lackeys of Muska. So much had happened to both of them that it had hardly occurred to her to consider returning until he had mentioned it himself.

She turned to him with hopeful eyes. "Oh, Pazu, are you really sure you want to?"

He turned to her with a smile that made her heart stumble. "Of course, Sheeta. Besides, I would never break a promise to you."

_Pazu. _Oh, how could she possibly be expected to not fall in love with this handsome, kind-hearted boy who was willing to do so much for her? Who risked his life for her without hesitation, who held her when she cried of heartache and fear?

But the question was, how, oh _how _could she possibly express this love without feeling like a fool? She had no reason to believe Pazu reciprocated her feelings, and if he were to tell him, it would put their entire relationship at risk. There was little denying that the remainder of their lives would be intertwined, and she didn't want to jeopardize that future, no matter how strong her feelings were.

"However, I do want to make one stop first," Pazu added.

Sheeta was hardly surprised. She smiled to herself knowingly as Pazu aimed the wings of the Windkite to ride the currents that lead down to Pazu's hometown. She remembered fondly Pazu's boss and his courageous wife and their adorable little daughter who had so nobly tried to protect them from the onslaught of Dola's gang.

They were almost as wonderful as Pazu was.

Their destination was Pazu's house, and Sheeta felt a rush of fond nostalgia overtake her as she looked upon the little house. Pazu landed the windkite on the roof and quickly jumped out, making his way towards a large gated enclosure.

"Hey guys! Did ya miss me?"

Sheeta smiled. It was his doves.

As soon as he opened the door they came rushing out in a flurry of white feathers and excited cooing. They had clearly missed Pazu very much.

"Haha! Guys! Take it easy! I haven't been away that long, have I?"

Sheeta sighed. How long had it been since they'd embarked on their adventure? With all that had happened it seemed almost like a millenia.

She absentmindedly played with some strands of her now short brown hair. Yes. So much truly had happened.

One of the doves caught sight of Sheeta and fluttered over to where she stood. It landed on her shoulder and nuzzled against her cheek. Sheeta exclaimed happily.

"Oh, little one, do you remember me?" She asked, laughing.

Pazu walked over to her, smiling warmly. The doves followed him and began to flutter around her.

"Of course they do. How could they forget someone like you?"

Sheeta's heart stumbled. How could he say just endearing things like that out of nowhere?

"Perhaps, but I'm sure it's you they've missed the most," She replied, trying to act unaffected.

Pazu shrugged. "Maybe, but either way, we'll have to say good-bye again soon, unfortunately. I don't think they can follow us all the way to Gondua."

"That's true," Sheeta agreed. "Will we stay here tonight then, and leave in the morning?"

Pazu grinned. "Sounds good to me. That should give us some time to say hello to my boss and his family too. I've missed them too."

Sheeta smiled. That sounded like a wonderful idea to her.

OoOoOoOoO

That night, Pazu insisted on preparing supper for the two of them all by himself. Sheeta, after failing to argue against this, spent her free time wandering around the yard, watching the doves frolic through the trees. After awhile she climbed up to the roof of Pazu's home and watched as the sun settled beneath a line of clouds on the far horizon. Smears of red, yellow, and orange decorated the sky, and gradually faded to darker shades of purple as the sun disappeared from sight.

"He's been cooking a long time now," Sheeta thought. "Perhaps I should go and see if something is wr-"

"Sorry for the wait!" Cried Pazu's cheerful voice. He came through a doorway onto the rooftop where Sheeta sat with two loaded platters in his hands.

"Oh my, Pazu! You've prepared quite a feast!" Sheeta exclaimed. The plates were filled with two large slabs of beef, eggs sunny side up, hunks of cheese, apples, and an assortment of tree nuts.

"Well, I figured you would be pretty hungry after the long flight back. I know I sure am."

Sheeta smiled. "I am, actually. Thank you Pazu."

He nodded, cutting a big piece of beef from his helping. "I prepared the meat the way my father taught me a long time ago. It's an old family recipe, but I'll admit I haven't made it in awhile, so it may not be as good as he used to make it."

As soon as Sheeta bit into the meat, she was greeted with a delightful combination of spices and herbs that gave the meat a wonderful flavor.

"Oh, Pazu, it's lovely. You really are a great cook."

Pazu blushed, popping a bit of cheese in his mouth. "Aw, it's nothing really. I wish you could have tasted the way my father made it. That was the best."

Sheeta looked into Pazu's eyes. "I'm sure he was an incredible man. He had to have been, because he raised you," _The boy I love,_ were the words that remained unspoken on Sheeta's lips. Pazu stared back at her silently, making her flush red against her will. Had her comment made him uncomfortable?

After a few more moments, Pazu finally looked away, up at the millions of stars that glittered like tiny diamonds in the night sky.

"Sheeta," Pazu began. "You...do want to stay with me right?"

Sheeta's heart practically stopped. She turned to look at him with shock in her eyes. "What?"

"Well, I mean, I realized when I was cooking that-I never actually asked you outright. I kind of just made the decision that the two of us would go to Gondua on my own, but I started thinking that maybe that was wrong of me. I mean, it is where you grew up, but you also have bad memories there too, from when those jerks kidnapped you and stuff. I started wondering if...maybe you just didn't know how to turn me down. I mean, you have total freedom now and stuff. There are probably tons of things you want to do, none of them necessarily involving me." He paused for a beat. "I just thought I should make sure."

Sheeta could hardly believe such words of self-doubt were coming from her Pazu of all people! "But Pazu, of course I want to go with you to Gondua! You should know I would have told you if I felt strange about it. I'd tell you any-" _No, Sheeta, you can't say that, now can you? _Her thoughts interrupted. _There is one very crucial detail you haven't told him, right?_

She shook the thought away.

"Sheeta, were you about to say something?"

"N-no, its nothing," Sheeta replied sheepishly. "What I mean to say is, I definitely want to go there with you." _And everywhere after. _Another unspoken thought.

"That's good. I'm glad," Pazu said. He breathed a heavy sigh. "We really have been through a lot together, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have," Sheeta replied, still a bit uneasy at the direction the conversation had taken.

"Honestly, when I look back now, there were times I wished I could have protected you better," Pazu said. "I should never have let Muska capture you like he did."

"Oh, Pazu," Sheeta murmured. "Don't say things like that. You did a wonderful job protecting me. If it wasn't for you-"

Pazu turned towards her, cutting her off. He fingered the broken, frayed ends of her hair and looked deep into her eyes.

"If it wasn't for me, your hair would still be long."

Sheeta felt herself blushing again, but she was far more concerned about the sad tone that had taken over Pazu's voice.

She gingerly placed her hand on his. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be alive," She corrected.

Pazu sighed. He turned away from her, looking back up at the stars.

"Pazu, is something wrong? You're acting...off," Sheeta finally asked.

Pazu shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine Sheeta. I just want to make sure from now on that I do right by you."

"But you always _have!" _Sheeta cried. "Ever since I met you, you've done so much for me. You...you even risked your life for me when you hardly even knew me.

"I...I could never have asked for more...from anyone."

Pazu looked over at her again. "Sheeta."

Sheeta felt tears welling in her eyes, and she prayed he wouldn't notice. "After those men took me away, I started to wonder if there were any decent people at all in the world. If everyone I met would think of nothing more than using me for their own selfish gains. But then, I miraculously got away from those people and...

"Fell into _your _arms.

"Pazu, you showed me that there were people in the world I could trust. That were pure and good at heart. And to me, that means more than I could ever tell you," Sheeta finished.

Pazu said nothing at first. But then, he slowly slid closer to her side and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"Sheeta...thank you," he murmured.

Sheeta was afraid to breathe, lest Pazu realize how hard her heart was now pounding. "For what?" She asked quietly.

"...For coming into my life. For _everything." _He stressed, holding her tighter.

Sheeta felt tears begin to slip down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Pazu's waist, feeling her heart swell painfully with love for him.

"I want to be with you forever," she finally whispered. Shame tinged her cheeks as the words escaped her lips, but she couldn't hold them back any longer.

"Sheeta?" Pazu said, pulling away and looking into her eyes. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes," she whispered, resting her head on his chest and listening to his fast heartbeat. "I know it's selfish of me, but I can't help it. It's how I really feel."

"No, it isn't selfish Sheeta," Pazu said. "The truth is...I feel the same."

Sheeta's eyes widened as those words slammed against her heart.

"...Really?"

"Yeah, I've felt it for awhile now. I just, didn't know how to say it, or if I even should."

Sheeta smiled. "I would be angrier with you, if only I didn't know the feeling so well."

Pazu tightened his embrace. "I love you, Sheeta."

Sheeta felt a soft gasp escape her lips. Did he really just...

She looked into his eyes, which sparkled with starlight.

And suddenly the words came easy.

"And I love you Pazu."

They held one another underneath the twinkling stars, both of them filled with joy in the other's embrace. Sheeta and Pazu weren't fools; they knew the world was fraught with danger and hardship beyond the scope of what they had faced on Laputa. However, the knowledge that they would face the rest of life's dangers together filled their hearts with courage.

That night, as Sheeta drifted off to sleep, she remembered the words she had said to Muska in the Laputian chamber. _The world cannot live without love. _In that moment, she knew she meant those words, but it was almost as though they held a wisdom beyond her full comprehension.

Smiling, she now knew, with absolute certainty, that her words had been true.


End file.
